


I wont do this any more

by Mirriorbehindmic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakups, First fic too so like whatever, Heartache, Heartbreak, I dont know i dont have this planned out, Just take the angst and stuff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Slow Burn, r76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirriorbehindmic/pseuds/Mirriorbehindmic
Summary: “What?” hanzo said as he looked up from his hollow pad.“I..I said i don't want this anymore.” Jesse said in a solemn voice.“What are you talking about” hanzo said in an even tone anxiety started its familar swell.





	1. Not any more.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic just wanted to write it lets see where it goes. Also comment like jeeze what the fluck

Hanzo straightened his back and put down his hollow pad. Jesse was standing across from the counter from him fresh from his dressed in his usualy cowboy garb but missing hos hat. his hair messy even from a shower he couldnt get gis hair to hold. He’d woken up later than hanzo, he”d already dressed in his pristine suit and was drinking coffee.

Hanzo smiled at him remembering their time from the other night. A smirk started to play on his lips, perhaps he could wager some more before it was time to go. Hanzo gestured for jesse to join him and have some coffee. Jesse shook his head and looked at the floor then at hanzo, a look of contempt on his face.

Hanzo shrugged and went back to his hollow pad. He was reading a report from winston on an up and coming project they were working on. He’d have to to discuss with winston how-

“I don't want this anymore.”

“What?” hanzo said as he looked up from his hollow pad.

“I..I said i don't want this anymore.” Jesse said in a solemn voice. 

“What are you talking about” hanzo said in an even tone anxiety started its familar swell.

“You know damn well what im talking about, this, this hiding acting like im something to be a shamed of , like we should be ashmed of. i dont want that anymore hanzo and i cant do that anymore.” He slammed his hands on the counter top.

“I want to be with you hanzo but i wont be put in the closet”  
Hanzo stood up and looked up into jesse eyes and moved tward the counter placeing his hands on top of his

“I...understand your frustraition, but i cant risk my position.”

Jesse grimanced and scoffed at that his “position”.

“You must be patient just a little while longer soon … soon we shall be finished with “

“Stop.” jesse cut him off with a firm tone.

Hanzo paled at that his cowboy never used that tone with him never.

“Its over.”

“I-” Hanzo tried.

“No I want to be with you hanzo but i wont be put back in the closet.”  
With that jesse stormed out if the apartment and left hanzo there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo stood there alone. He took a breath in and sat back down on the sofa grabbed his hollow pad and contined his overview of winstons report.

Hanzo stood there alone. He took a breath in and sat back down on the sofa grabbed his hollow pad and contined his overview of winstons report.

Half an hour passed and hanzo had finished his coffee and was in his shoes out the door. Passing by the the elevator to head tward the stairs he left the building and headed to his car. Once inside said vehicle hanzo drove to the building barly noticing the auytmn colors until he reaches his office.

Hanzo spent the day going through statements , reports, and any other task to keep himself structured. Winston came by as well requesting another talk on the report he sent.

Hanzo spent his day like that by the time he got home it was evening and he was exhausted. He entered his quite apartment and switched on the light.

He went in his and as he was stripping his shirt iff he saw jesses hat on the lounge chair by the window. The window and chair jesse always sat at when he smoked. He always smoked there so the apartment wouldnt be pungent with the smell of his cigars.

Hanzo walked tot he chair, he picked up the hat and sat down and placed it in his lap. Hanzos posture stayed perfect and ruled but his fingers shook over the hat his thighs quiverd, hanzo took a breath through his nose head tilting and eyes closed. Jesses cigars were always pungent in smell and in taste deep and bitter but such a sweet chocoolate essense. 

He opened his eyes staring at the sealing. The hat pressed against his bare chest .   
“Even when i do my best i cant stop thinking of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a complete mess. I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out but it will come out so don't worry

Jesse was smoking heavily at the bar. His whiskey he'd gotten an hour earlier was diluted by the ice. 

I miss him he thought. With a heavy sigh and a long drag of his cigarlillo . He was tired he had worked non stop for three weeks. Took any story or commission he could get his hands on anything to not think about him.

"You gonna drink that or waiting for it to evaporate."

"What do you care you already got paid.

" I know kid but I can't have you mopping there and not having you buy more."

" Haha Jack never loose your humor."

Jack smiled at that his scared face never lost his charming smile.

"You wanna talk about it Jesse."

"No."

"Ok so what happened lost a lead on a story had too many misspellings your editor missed."

No 

"Brake up with your boyfriend?"

 

" ....... "

 

"Ahh so that's what it is alright tell me what happened and I'll buy your next drink."

With that Jesse side and gulped down the rest of his whiskey. So he explained for the last three weeks you've been moping around taking any article he could write so I'm selling them that blah blah blah de blah blah blah .

 

"and then I told him that I couldn't do it anymore I left I haven't heard from him since "Jesse finished and drank the last of his free whiskey.

"Kid that sucks that's heavy, love is quick and fading but I thought you two were really stick together. I am sorry for what happened to you too though let's get that clear; I understand what it's like to be in the closet having to keep a set image set I'm not saying what he did was right I think you both should have communicated better I know I'm an outsider looking in. My experience I think you should let him talk I think you might be hurting just as much as him. "

"Me and Gabe had have the same thing something plus release 

"You to the perfect couple haha."

" I know I know but it wasn't always perfect old laws lot of media through everything kid. '

Jack looks off to the side staring and the back as Gabriel was mopping up the floor but 

"we got through it I know you care about this kid I know you love him try talking to maybe you choose to get something out besides it's about time you freed up that stool for a new paying customer." Jack finished with a smirk

"alright.... right jack I'll give it a try."

that's that kitten never give up on love never.


End file.
